


You're Married?

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Teacher!Alec Lightwood, Teacher!Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Everyone knows that Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane hate each other. It's common knowledge at the high school they teach at, from the threatening messages on whiteboards to glares in the hallway, Katy is surprised when she finds out that they actually like each other more than people realise.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 296





	You're Married?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologise now that this one's a bit fragmented so sorry for that! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"I'm telling you, they hate each other, " Katy said as she sat down at the lunch table with her friends

"Has it really taken you this long to figure it out?" Dany asked, raising her eyebrow

"No, I'm just saying it now because I saw Mr Lightwood glaring at Mr Bane in the hallway," Katy replied, returning an eye brow raise of her own

"Oh! I remember, they leave each other threats on the whiteboards too," Eve chimed in, taking a bite of her sandwich

"Wait, what?" Katy asked, not having seen the threats before

Dany nodded, "They used to do it all the time, I remember some of them. For example, 'You know what you did. I'm watching you darling,' from Mr Bane, and 'Meet me in the car park,' from Mr Lightwood,"

Katy blinked in disbelief, "You mean they actually fight? Like, throwing hands fight?"

"Seems like it. Perhaps they even mess with each other's things, hence the comment about the shirt that one time," Eve answered

Katy let out a low whistle, "Damn, I didn't think it was that bad? Should we tell someone?"

Eve shrugged, "Before you transferred here we tried to tell Principle Fell but he just looked vaguely amused and told us not to worry about it. The threatening whiteboard messages stopped after that,"

"Wow..." Katy shook her head

A few weeks after their conversation, Katy was sitting in an empty classroom with Mr Lightwood as he helped her with a question on her maths assignment at lunch time.

"So, you just substitute equation one into equation two to find your y value," he said, pointing to the question while Katy wrote down the step. "Then you work that out for y- be careful of the sign there. Sign errors are the most common mistakes in maths,"

Just as Katy was about to ask what to do next, the door opened and Mr Bane walked in. Katy froze, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire between the two teachers that she was sure hated each other. 

Mr Lightwood blinked in surprise, "Magnus, what are you doing here" I thought you had a meeting with the debate team?"

"I did but it had to be cancelled because it clashed with choir, that lost me half of the team," Mr Bane laughed, before noticing Katy, "Oh, hello Katy,"

"Hi Mr Bane," she replied, surprised by how civil the two were being. She wasn't sure what she had expected, them brawling in front of her?

"I just came to give you these," Mr Bane said, throwing a set of car keys at Mr Lightwood, "You left them on my desk,"

Mr Lightwood caught the keys and sighed, "Of course I did, thanks for bringing them to me. I would hate to be stranded here while you do the play rehearsals,"

"Exactly my thoughts darling. Now, I'll leave you to your maths shall I?" Mr Bane replied taking a look at Katy's assignment, "Simultaneous equations, very nice,"

Katy did not agree. Simultaneous equations were the exact opposite of very nice.

"Are you serious? They were civil to each other?" Dany asked as Katy told them what she had seen at lunch.

"Yeah, they were even nice," Katy replied, just as astonished

"Weird," Eve remarked and the issue was forgotten for a few more weeks, until Katy got a job delivering food from one of the local restaurants and made an interesting discovery during one of her deliveries.

"Katy, this one's in Greenpoint. Order for Magnus Bane," her supervisor said, handing Katy the warm bag of food.

"Got it," Katy replied and took the food outside to her car. It was weird, she thought, to be delivering food to her drama teacher, but she figured that even teachers need to eat.

Once she reached the building, she went up the elevator and knocked on the apartment door. However, the person who opened the door was not her drama teacher. It was her maths teacher.

"Katy, I didn't know you worked for Taki's," Mr Lightwood said, smiling politely as Katy just stared in confusion. He was dressed more casually than she normally saw at school, button up shirt and tie traded for a faded sweater and trackies.

"I only started a few weeks ago," she replied, trying to work out what was going on. Had she gotten the wrong apartment? She tried to subtly check the number on the door, only for Mr Lightwood to notice immediately.

"You do have the right place, I know Magnus put his name on the order but he's just grading something at the moment," Mr Lightwood told her, answering her un-verbalised question

"Oh, well, that's $34.50 then," Katie said awkwardly

"I'll just grab my wallet," Mr Lightwood said, leaving her standing by the open door where she could overhear the conversation going on inside.

"Magnus, where did I put my wallet?" Mr Lightwood asked

"It's on the counter, darling. Honestly, I don't know how you can teach maths but be so forgetful in every day life," Mr Bane replied and Katy could hear the eye roll in his voice

"I'm not forgetful," Mr Lightwood countered, not sounding all that convinced

"You washed my white shirt with my red one," Mr Bane said, "Now I have to keep an eye on you whenever you do the washing,"

"I still can't believe you wrote that on the whiteboard," Mr Lightwood sighed

"I'm a drama teacher, I'm dramatic," Mr Bane laughed

"I know, but 'You know what you did', seriously?" Mr Lightwood said and Katy blinked in realisation. That was one of the whiteboard threats Dany and Eve had told her about!

"It was necessary, you really are a terrible house husband dear," Mr Bane replied and Katy felt her brain short circuit. Husband? Did Mr Bane just say that Mr Lightwood was his husband?

"Hey! I do my fair share of household work!" Mr Lightwood sounded offended

"I know you do, but I just can't trust you to wash my clothes. Now go pay for our food, I'm starving," Mr Bane said fondly. 

Katy was still having trouble processing her realisation when Mr Lightwood returned to the door and handed her the money and taking the bag of food. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Are you married to Mr Bane?"

Mr Lightwood blinked in surprise before smiling, "Yeah, I thought most of the students knew,"

"They think you two hate each other," Katy replied earnestly

"Really?" Mr Lightwood tilted his head in confusion, "We hardly ever fight,"

"People say you that you left threats for each other on the white boards," Katy muttered

Mr Lightwood started to laugh, "Magnus used to do that whenever I did something minor, like the time I accidentally broke one of his nail polish bottles. That I cleaned up, might I add!"

"Oh, then what about the glaring?" Katy said, starting to feel blind for missing the fact that two of her teachers were apparently married.

"Glaring? Oh... yeah, we don't really glare at each other all that often," Mr Lightwood replied, looking embarrassed

"Oh," Katy said, immediately understanding and not wanting to ever think about that ever again. "Well, enjoy your food," she added before leaving.

When she got to school the next day, her friends could barely believe what she was telling them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this despite the fragmented start! I'm just gonna say that even thought Katy hates simultaneous equations I actually kinda like them, I just used them because that's what we're working on at the moment in maths. I've seen a few fics based on the idea that people think that Magnus and Alec don't like each other, and I really liked them so I decided to write one myself! I would love to hear what you guys thought of this oneshot! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
